La era tres
by Skate Panpan
Summary: Por todo el lugar tembló el infecto Homeworld y pensó que sintiese el universo... amor.


**¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado más de un año desde que dejé de escribir, por lo que he estado muy oxidada desde el último trabajo jejejeje. Antes que nada quiero decir mucho pero no lo haré para no aburrirlos xD. Solo diré que el final de temporada me pareció hermoso pero muy hueco al mismo tiempo, otra cosa que me encantó fue que acerté en decir que la Perla que White tenía bajo su merced sí era la de Pink desde un principio y que por ende la Perla que está con Steven es de White... ¡Yei! Disfruten mis hermosos.**

**Este es una Viñeta y esta ambientada después del final de temporada. **

* * *

El tiempo no era más que una simple ilusión para su especie, una ilusión que ahora más que nada deseaba poder manipular para volver todo a como era antes. Se negaba a aceptar por completo la realidad, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿En qué había desperdiciado tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué había sido así con ella cuando la tenía consigo? Ahora —y si lo conociera— podía comprender aquel dicho que usaban los humanos con frecuencia: "No sabes lo que vale, hasta que ya no lo tienes". No volvería a acariciar su esponjoso cabello rosado, no volvería a molestarse con alguna de sus travesuras infantiles ni tampoco volvería a adivinar la canción que cantaba bajo el agua. Nunca lo admitió cuando tuvo a su pequeña y adorable Diamante Rosado, pero la verdad es que la amaba; si es que al menos supiera el significado de ello, entonces ahora comprendería el vínculo que Steven tenía como la dichosa "madre", la parte que siempre tuvo que reprimir, que tonta fue; no era su cuerpo después de todo pero sabía que sí era su esencia.

Las puertas de su nave fueron golpeadas delicadamente en esos momentos; no había necesidad de voltear, Blanco sabía que eran ellas. Azul y Amarillo observaron a su hermana dándoles la espalda con la testa baja y se miraron entre sí, Amarillo le asintió a su compañera y esta imitó la acción.

—Blanco, se hace un poco tarde. Deben estar empezando a preguntar por nosotras.

El agudo silencio se pudo escuchar por la habitación de la Diamante suprema, quien al escuchar aquellas palabras se estremeció, apretó un poco su puño derecho debido a la impotencia que sentía, no quería que ninguna de ellas observara la pequeña lágrima que se asomaba por uno de sus ojos no quería que la vieran sin irradiar la luz intensa a la que estaban acostumbradas.

—¿Está todo bien? —esta vez Amarillo con un poco de preocupación.

—¿Saben? Toda mi vida la había ignorado por una razón. —habló sin verlas —Ella nunca tuvo miedo de enfrentar sus debilidades, quizás por ello creí que le gustaba ser lo mejor de lo peor, pero yo estaba equivocada, nunca la escuché y hasta cierto grado llegué a privarla de su propio imperio, le quité incluso su Perla e imaginé, que si le daba la mía quizás podría "perfeccionar" su conducta. Jamás sentí una presencia como aquella, fue extraño y ortodoxo al mismo tiempo.

Azul y Amarillo se miraron al mismo tiempo, supieron que se referían a la actual Diamante Rosa.

—Sentí claramente que por todo el lugar tembló el infecto Homeworld y pensé que sintiese el universo por primera vez en su existencia, amor.

—…

—¡…!

—Perdónenme, lo siento por todo lo que hice y lo que no hice.

Azul tragó en seco inmediatamente, quiso acercarse a su hermana pero fue detenida por la mano extendida de su semejante.

—Blanco, Rosa nos espera ansiosa en su colon… quiero decir, Steven nos espera ansioso en la Tierra, se alegrará mucho de vernos, en especial si te ve a ti. ¿Por qué no olvidas todo esto? después de todo, la era tres ha comenzado.

—No puedo. —bajó aún más su cabeza, en realidad extrañaba mucho la forma física de su starlight.

—No quisiéramos ir sin ti ¿Qué le diremos a Steven cuando aparezcamos pero tú no? —explicó Amarillo algo nerviosa.

—Díganle que lo siento, que lo siento tanto. —la Diamante se giró lentamente a ellas, se mostraba sonrojada, ciertamente, todo su estado emocional estaba deteriorado y eso era lo que más le avergonzaba.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella simplemente asintió sin muchos ánimos.

—Si es que cambias de opinión, sabes cómo llegar. Vamos, Azul. —comentó cabizbaja.

—Volveremos pronto. —musitó la otra sin mirarla tras cerrar las puertas de su nave.

Blanco entrecerró sus ojos con un ademán aún más triste, las palabras que Rosa le había dicho hace algún tiempo resonaban todavía en su cabeza:

—_Si no eres Rosa entonces ¿Quién eres?_

—_Si dejas que cada quien sea como es, quizás tú también puedas ser quien quieras. _

—_Pero se supone que yo tengo que saber todo, se supone que sea la mejor, yo debo hacer que todo sea mejor. _

—_Si puedes. Pero primero deberías dejar atrás tus pensamientos. _

—Pensamientos. —musitó mientras observaba su mano abierta. —¿_En verdad puedo cambiar?_ —pensó. —Rosa, ahora comprendo todo, esa era tu mayor cualidad, hacer ver lo mejor y lo más hermoso de cada uno, aun cuando tuviesen defectos. Creo que fui yo quien jamás lo entendió. Te llegué a subestimar tanto tiempo que nunca me di cuenta de la razón que tenía. Jmmm. —rió con la boca torcida. —Después de todo, puede que tal vez llegues a ser algún día un verdadero monarca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se incorporó del suelo y activó su nave dirección a la Tierra.


End file.
